Calor
by Luka-sama
Summary: Tsunade era una mujer que había experimentado mucho dolor en su vida, había perdido a muchas personas queridas y tenía que cargar con el sueño de las personas que amaba. Pero incluso después de todo ese sufrimiento, había ocasiones donde veía el cielo y recordaba lo difícil que el fue conseguir esa mirada llena de calor de Orochimaru cuando eran niños.


_Hola chicos aquí traigo un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida Kohai_ _ **Macarena Neira,**_ _cariño la próxima vez no te prometo darte un regalo de esta pareja XD no soy fanática del Orotsu, pero creo que te lo mereces y espero te guste._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Calor**

Cada historia está unida a otro millón de historias, no existe un solo ser que no tenga que ver con alguien en algún momento de su vida. La historia principalmente se trata de como Naruto logro vencer su oscuridad y soledad para lograr ser el héroe de las naciones ninja, alguien admirado por todos con un futuro brillante que él mismo forjo.

Pero para que el fuera lo que es, tuvo que pasar por mucho e interactuar con varias personas.

Tsunade Senju la quinta hokage y la gran medico fue una de ellas, una mujer que le enseño muchas cosas y con la cual conservaba una gran amistad.

Ella también tenía su propia historia llena de dolor, amistad y aventuras.

Pero en ocasiones como esta cuando miraba al cielo…solo podía recordar una de ellas.

…

..

.

Cuando aún era una niña.

.

..

…

Aunque tampoco fue hace tanto.

…

El cielo era algo hermoso, grande, inmenso, infinito y con un hermoso color azul que tenía la habilidad de cambiar conforme el clima. Durante muchas ocasiones ella quedo maravillada con el cielo y pensó en ser un hermoso pájaro que volaba por los aires.

Su abuelo siempre le enseño cosas de niña, entre ellas la capacidad de maravillarse de las cosas más pequeñas.

-Tsunade apúrate-grito alguien a lo lejos.

Giro a ver a su compañero Jiraiya quien sonreía emocionado de un nuevo día de entrenamiento. Ella frunció el ceño no especialmente alegre de verlo como él de verle a ella.

Sus ojos viajaron a su otro compañero.

Pelo largo negro, piel pálida y ojos claros que miraban al cielo indiferente.

Su rostro se puso algo triste al verle nuevamente perdido en sus pensamientos ignorando a sus dos compañeros.

…

Los entrenamientos en equipo no estaban saliendo bien, últimamente Jiraiya y Tsunade notaban a Orochimaru más distante, incluso su sensei decía que era inútil si los tres no participaban. Era frustrante ser tan chicos y nuevos en el equipo como para no poder destacar por completo cada quien por su cuenta.

Excepto el genio de Orochimaru.

A diferencia de Jiraiya a ella no le molestaba que fuera un genio, le pareciera un chico genial y con un gran futuro por delante, solo…quería estar cerca de él.

Le encantaría que estuvieran los tres juntos como equipo y no tres individuos separados como ahora.

Se preguntó si de verdad había un lado oscuro en Orochimaru, no conocía mucho de él a parte de la muerte de sus padres hace algún tiempo. Había escuchado a escondidas en algunas ocasiones sobre como su sensei hablaba preocupado sobre eso.

¿Y si se iba por mal camino?

No era un pensamiento muy reconfortante.

Puso una mano en su mentón sin querer rendirse.

…

Cuando Jiraiya vio a su amiga acosar más de costumbre a Orochimaru se sintió celoso, pero estando en su propio entrenamiento no pudo hacer mucho. Sarutobi en cambio observaba algo divertido como Tsunade intentaba iniciar una charla inútilmente con un indiferente Orochimaru, tuvo que intervenir al ver la mirada de odio que comenzó a mandarle.

Tsunade no se iba a rendir fácilmente.

Eso descubrió Orochimaru cuando la vio sobre el techo de su habitación.

-Vete molestia-gruño de forma fría.

Tsunade realmente se dolía por la indiferencia del chico, pero sabía que no podía presionar mucho a personas como él.

-Algún día me consideraras tu amiga-le dijo antes de que cerrara la ventana frente a ella.

Miro al suelo.

Puede que ese día no fuera esa noche.

…

Durante un mes intento de todo y no veía una mejora, en el peor caso notaba un pequeño odio de parte de su compañero. Pero ella se negaba a rendirse y por lo tanto seguiría en la estúpida lucha hasta ser considerada amiga de ese chico pálido con cara de serpiente que le parecía atractivo.

Se detuvo viendo el cielo nocturno y un frio paso por su espalda.

Al menos las estrellas seguían conservando su brillo y hermosura.

¿Orochimaru también vería eso?

…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Orochimaru con veneno en su voz.

Después de un mes de acosarlo ahora tenía más palabras de parte del chico, aunque la mayoría eran fastidiadas y para bajarle rápido de las nubes.

Bueno ella tampoco comprendía que la había apartado de las calles del centro y corrió en dirección al hogar de su compañero. Puede que en ocasiones fuera muy impulsiva, la sangre Uzumaki latía en ocasiones en su interior con más fuerza.

Miro fijamente a Orochimaru y este se extrañó de que no le saltara encima como de costumbre.

No sabía que más hacer para ser su amiga.

Así que solo sonrió animadamente.

-Hoy la noche es muy bonita, quería que lo supieras-dijo y dio media vuelta.

Orochimaru ladeo confundido su cabeza.

Mientras Tsunade corría con las mejillas rojas, pensó que tal vez podía intentar una forma más sutil de acercarse al chico.

…

Dejo de acosarlo para sorpresa de Jiraiya y Sarutobi, comenzó a concentrarse más en los entrenamientos y solo decía pequeñas frases al lado de Orochimaru. Puede que no fuera un ataque directo como antes, pero recordaba como en ocasiones su abuelo le indicaba que unas pequeñas frases pueden hacer la diferencia.

Su abuelo era muy listo y divertido, debía tener razón.

-Tsunade-dijo Jiraiya antes de lanzarle una kunai.

Rayos.

Había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que se distrajo en el entrenamiento, algo que había dejado de hacer hace un tiempo para acercarse a Orochimaru (el chico amaba los oponentes fuertes).

Dio un paso atrás y su mundo se detuvo un segundo suficiente para ver todo en cámara lenta. De los arbustos salió disparado Orochimaru y mientras saltaba la sujetaba con fuerza del brazo y la empujaba suavemente al suelo esquivando el ataque.

En el suelo vio como Orochimaru devolvía perfectamente el impacto a Jiraiya que estaba en shock por la sorpresa.

Tsunade en cambio miraba con los ojos abiertos a Orochimaru.

-Eres una molestia-dijo indiferente.

Una vena se hincho en su frente ante ese tono indiferente, pero luego noto que los ojos del chico estaban diferentes a los de costumbre.

Una palabra llego a su mente…

Calor.

Fue la primera vez que noto que los ojos de Orochimaru la veían con algo de cariño que era reflejado en un diminuto calor.

Sonrió tontamente y se propuso seguir entrenando con ellos, Orochimaru acepto más amable que otros días.

…

Caminaba por las calles al lado de Orochimaru y Jiraiya, aunque solo podía ver al primero y sonreía animadamente al ver que había aceptado su invitación de volver los tres juntos. Ahora parecían un gran equipo y ella estaba feliz de que sus intentos sirvieran de algo.

Aun podía sentir algo de oscuridad de parte de Orochimaru, pero ella se encargaría de arrancar todo lo malo y sanar su corazón como la ninja médico que era.

.

..

…

Por eso ahora el cielo le parecía tan increíble.

Muchos años después mientras Tsunade caminaba por el bosque, con una apariencia que distaba mucho de la anciana que ya era (Naruto ya era un hombre con dos hijos, su edad era un tema aún más tabú) miraba de reojo como a su lado caminaba Orochimaru con apariencia joven.

Fue una total sorpresa encontrarlo, pero lo planeado es lo más sorprendente de este mundo.

-¿Aun sigues con tus experimentos raros?-dijo burlona Tsunade.

El hombre la miro de reojo sin mostrar expresión.

El hokage había sido lo suficientemente chismoso como para contarle a Tsunade lo ocurrido con la copia barata de los Uchiha que secuestraron a su alumna y que hizo un pequeño problema existencial en Sarada.

-¿Tú sigues obsesionada porque yo vea el cielo?-

La rubia se sonrojo levemente y lo apunto con el puño cerrado, estaba dispuesta a pegarle.

Pero en vez de eso sonrió.

Porque esa fue la primera vez desde que eran chicos que los ojos de Orochimaru volvían a tener calor en sus ojos.

Era lo único que le quedaba de su infancia.

Era lo único que tenía ahora.

El calor de un hermoso momento.

 **Fin**

 _Espero no solo le gustara a mi Kohai y ustedes también lo disfrutaran._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
